marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Christians (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Realm of the Dead; formerly Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Demonic appearance; leathery skin; pointed ears; horns; fangs; bat-like wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Writer; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Dougie Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | Death = Universe X Vol 1 X | HistoryText = The past history of the Gargoyle of Earth-9997 was similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In the history of Earth-9997, Isaac Chirstians begins chronicling the visions of Kyle Richmond, his former comrade in the Defenders, whose eyes could depict future events. Either prior or shortly after taking up this job, Christians was approached by Mr. Church (secretly Mephisto), a spokesperson for the Church of Immortus, who promised to give Christians the ability to feel once more in exchange for being given copies of the pages of text that Christians would transcribe from Richmond's visions. In addition to the duties of transcribing Richmond's visions (unaware that Kyle was very much aware of Isaac's deal with Mr. Church, who Kyle knew was Mephisto) Isaac took care of Kyle, whose visions became so violent and horrible that he was forced to wear a hood to block out the worst of the visions which were driving him to suicidal tendencies. Eventually, Isaac's betrayal was revealed, and Isaac learned that although the devil was true to his deal, Isaac's new found ability to feel soon became a curse. Isaac soon began to feel TOO much and began rapidly falling victim to his age. Leaving Kyle's loft and tracking down Mr. Chuch, who revealed himself as Mephisto when Isaac deduced his true identity, Isaac died pleading Mephisto to take back the gift that he was granted. Isaac eventually died and his body crumbled to dust in Kyle's own hands. Kyle's spirit appeared in the Realm of the Dead, in the form of his younger self as he was when he fought during the first World War. He appeared before Mephisto in that Realm right at a point in time when Mar-Vell's body was rendered inert at a point where the collection of the last item on his quest -- the Silver Surfer's power cosmic -- would empower him fully. Mephisto mocked Chistians, and Isaac provided words of inspiration to the unconcious Mar-Vell and the defeated spirit of Stephen Strange, until the point in which Mar-Vell succeeded in collecting the Power Cosmic in the land of the living defeating Mephisto, and killed Death itself. While Christians has not been seen since, his legacy eventually lived on as a copy of his writing ended up resufacing in the 31st century where it was found by the Guardians of the Galaxy who travelled back in time to the modern era of Earth-9997 having been inspired by the books writing to find a way to over throw the Badoon invasion that plagued their own time. It was later revealed that this was all orchestrated by Mephisto who hoped to exploit the Guardians to create yet another divergent reality for him to escape into. | Powers = As the Gargoyle, Isaac Christians had the same abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart. However, it appears that he lost the ability to transform between a his gargoyle and human form, the reason behind this loss of ability has yet to be revealed, but it could be presumed it's due to Isaac's exposure to the Terrigen Mists in Earth's atmosphere. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Writers Category:Terrigenesis Category:Flight Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Defenders members (Earth-9997) Category:WWI Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates